Mikaela Hyakuya
Mikaela Hyakuya 「百夜 ミカエラ, Hyakuya Mikaela」 is a deuteragonist of the Owari no Seraph series. Once a human, Michaela was turned against his will into and now is a vampire. Appearance He has medium length light blond hair and blue eyes. After his transformation he gained fangs like all vampires. It should be noted that despite being turned into a vampire his body kept growing as he is seen with an older appearance from the time he was turned at and after that by four years. The reason for this is unknown as Vampires should be ageless, but it can be assume that he will stop aging at one point and this is might be trait for the vampires in this universe. Personality Mika is a kind and gentle despite all the harsh event in his childhood he was able to keep smiling and be happy because of his adopted family at the orphanage and despite starting at the wrong foot with Yuu he managed to befriend him. Mika was shown to be cunning and a good planner as he made the others think that he was allowing Felid Bathory to drink his blood in exchange for good food while the truth was that he was biding his time in order to steal a map in order to escape with the other children. However, Felid knew about this and killed all the children except Mika and Yuu. Knowing that if Yuu stayed he would be caught and their sacrifice will be for nothing he pushed Yuu and told him to leave. In his final moment he was happy that Yuu finally accepted them as his family and stated that since Yuu will stay alive it was okay for him to die, but knowing goes as he wanted. Mika was turned by Kururu Tepes into a vampire against his will. As a vampire Mika was a pale shadow of his former self, he never smile, look unhappy all the time and don't form any social ties with other vampires and prefer to distance himself from them. He was shown to rush into battle, but didn't care about glory. Unlike other vampires Mika don't look at the humans as livestock. His affection for his family remained the same and was shown to harbor guilt for their death. Mika wa shown to be determined to save and protect Yuu, his last family, when Kururu Tepes declared war on the humans. Also, he distaste Bathory for what he did to his family, but can't kill him due to Bathory being a founder. History According Mika himself he was abused by his parent and then dropped out from the car and taken in by the orphanage. Story He was once human, abandoned by his parents. Equipment He wields a red colored sword. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities He seems to be very strong as it was commented that it was rare that a vampire so young could be so powerful Demon Weapon Trivia * He calls Yuichiro by the nickname: Yuu-chan Quotes *(To Yuichiro) Don't forget, Yuu-chan! We are family... *(To Yuichiro) That's wrong! The only friend you have is me. Yuu-chan is being tricked by those human... *(To Felid) The anger I'm feeling now, is because I do not have the power to protect my family *(To Felid) If you dare lay your hand on Yuu-chan, I'll kill you! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters